How You Remind Me
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: When Rosalie becomes controlling and makes Emmett depressed for months on end, can Megan get it through his head that he needs to stand up and leave her, or is she fighting a losing battle? Sucky summary but the story is better.


"Are you coming over tonight?" I asked.

"Depends on if I can get away from Rosalie or not." Emmett replied. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not your mother, Emmett. She shouldn't be able to dictate your life. I mean, who is she to tell you who you can hang out with, what you can or can't do, or anything? It's not normal and it isn't good that your girlfriend is so controlling over you! I'm sick of not being able to hang out with my best friend just because he's dating a controling bitch!" I snapped. The vampire sighed and stopped walking.

"You make it sound like its so easy to not listen to her." Emmett muttered. Emmett had been my best friend for the past two years, ever since he came to Forks. We were currently in our senior year of high school. His girlfriend, Rosalie, never let him go do anything or hang out with anyone. I had never thought vampires could be depressed until she started getting really manipulative in the past few months. I had no clue what her problem was, she had always seemed bitchy but never controling until Emmett had spent the night at my house once. I guess she had thought something was going on or something like that, because she really flipped and didn't let him out of her sight very often ever since then.

"It would be if you'd grow some balls and stand up to her for once!" I snapped, storming away.

"You know he doesn't mean to upset you, Megan. You seriously don't know what he goes through when she's mad. I mean, sure she doesn't hurt him physically, but she emotionally and mentally abuses him constantly." Edward said.

"Well he needs to just get away from her but I don't see that happen even though I've been telling him for months its the best thing for him." I said.

"Megan, stop this. I know he needs to get away from her, but he doesn't see it. She's got into his head so badly, you just dont understand at all. He needs his best friend's support through this, not you jumping his throat all the time over it." Edward said. I looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess. Just try to get him to come over tonight?" I asked. He nodded before walking away. Since the bell had just rung a few minutes before, I went out to my jeep and drove home. After getting home, I walked into my room so I could look at my floor length mirror. I flipped my hair over my shoulders and looked in the mirror, groaning. I'd never be his type, even if he did leave Rose. I was somewhat short, had ashy brown hair that fell to my waist, glasses and hazel eyes, and medium skin tone. All the girls I had ever seen him check out were gorgeous, when I was pretty plain looking. Yes, I had a crush on my best firend. In my defense it had really only developed in the past few months.

My phone started ringing, breaking me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it and answered without looking at the caller i.d., hoping it was Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I got away." I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Yay!" I replied excitedly. "How long before you get here?"

"Um getting ready to pull into the driveway." He chuckled. Right then I heard his truck pull in. I hung up and ran to the door, unlocking it. Hey, I can't help that a very hot vampire just pulled up into my driveway. I'm allowed to get excited. To my surprise he had a bag with him.

"I'm assuming its alright for me to stay the night? I just really needed to get away from her before she could change her mind." Emmett asked when I looked at him.

"Yeah." I replied. He put his stuff in the bedroom across the hall from mine. I lived on my own since I was eighteen, but it was a small house since I only had a part time job as a waitress and didn't have much income. Enough to live off of but that was pretty much it.

"She's going to be pissed at you tomorrow. I'm guessing she doesn't know you're spending the night." I stated rather than asking.

"She has no clue. Though she'll figure it out when I dont come home tonight. She was upstairs when I left so I doubt she realized i had a bag with clothes in it." Emmett replied. We went into my small living room to watch tv.

"Why don't you just leave her? She's making you miserable Emmett!" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not that easy, Meg. I have to live in the same house as her which would make it majorly awkward. And even if I did leave her, she'd snap and hurt you thinking it was your fault I left her. She already thinks that I'm cheating on her with you!" Emmett growled.

"I'm not exactly scared of her, Emmett. I'm more than capable of defending myself." I said, allowing fur to start growing down my arm.

"Just because you're a shapeshifter like Jacob and the rest of the mutts doesn't mean you can take her! The whole family except for me would take her side and fight you back and you wouldn't stand a chance!" Emmett snapped. Yes, I was half Quileute and had the ability to shapeshift into a wolf just like the rest of them. I just didn't live on the reservation anymore. I had lived on it until I turned eighteen, then I moved so Emmett and I could hang out without the pack trying to kill him for coming onto the reservation. Leah and Seth were my half siblings. We had the same dad but different moms.

"You don't know what the pack is capable of." I said. He gave me a death glare. "And if your family would take her side if she attacked first, they have issues."

"We have to have each others backs, Megan. We're all each other has, other than Edward having Bella. In case you didn't notice none of us other than Edward, Carlisle, and I really assosciate with humans voluntarily. Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Rose all tend to stick to themselves, and the only humans we ever really talk to other than it being for work like in Carlisle's case is you and Bella." he said. I heard a loud howl coming from the woods behind my house and instantly recognized it as Seth's.

"I have to go. I'll be back later." I muttered. I ran outside and shifted quickly before joining my brother in the woods.

"Pack meeting." Seth thought. I hated the fact that the whole pack could hear whatever we thought. No privacy what so ever while in wolf form. We ran back to the reservation to the place we had most of our meetings.

"With the leech again, I see." Jacob said as I sat down a few feet from him. I growled and showed my teeth. Of course he hated the Cullens, since he saw them as the only reason that Bella wasn't with him.

"Chill, Meg." Sam commanded. I whimpered but listened to him. I zoned out through the meeting, thinking of Emmett and how I wished he'd just leave Rosalie and be happy already. I didn't even notice the others had stopped making noise until Seth nudged me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you wait until after the meeting to be thinking about Emmett and your love for him?" Sam asked quietly. I looked down at the ground and nodded. He continued lecturing everyone about being on the lookout for a vampire that undoubtedly was killing hikers and everything.

Once he was done, I noticed it was almost dark. I slowly worked my way home, not wanting to go back and most likely argue with Emmett some more. I heard footsteps following me and whirled around. I was surprised to see it was Jacob.

"Why do you let yourself grow more attached to the leech? You know he can't stick around forever. They will have to lave pretty soon, or people are going to start noticing that they never age." he asked.

"He's my friend, Jake. I'm not going to quit associating with him just because he's going to have to move in a couple years at the most." I replied.

"More like you're waiting for him to leave the blonde leech and say he wants you. Am I right?" Jacob asked. I growled at him. "News flash, he never will. You're always going to be stuck in the friendzone with him. Even if he did leave her, you're not his type. You've even thought about it yourself. Why would he ever choose you over that blonde he has?" Jacob loved torturing me for some reason. He had ever since we were kids. I snarled, showing my teeth, before running off.

As soon as I got back to my house, I changed back beside my jeep and quickly dressed since I always kept an extra set of clothes in it. I went inside and was surprised to see Emmett cooking.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you got back." Emmett said upon seeing my confused face.

"Thanks." I said quietly. He put the spatula he had been holding down and came over to me.

"What's wrong, Meg?" Emmett asked. I just stared at him for a moment before turning around and going into the living room. "Meg, tell me." he insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it Emmett." I sniffled, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Everything that Jacob had said was true. Of course I had already known all of it, but the fact that someone told me and confirmed my thoughts hurt even worse. He sat on the couch next to me and hugged me. I turned and burried my head into his chest.

A few minutes later, his phone started ringing. He let go of me with one arm to pick it up. I groaned, knowing instantly who it was.

"Emmett Cullen, where are you?!" Rosalie shouted into the phone once he answered.

"I'm at Logan's, exactly where I told you I was going." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he had to lie to her in order to come here. I was stupid for not realizing it any sooner. She never would have let him come had he told her he was going to be with me.

"Are you planning on coming home tonight?" She asked.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose. I have to go." Emmett said, hanging up on her and turning his phone off.

"I think she's going to realize where you were when you go home tomorrow." I said.

"How?" he asked.

"You're going to smell like me." I pointed out. He sighed.

"Shit. I guess I should have thought about that a little sooner." Emmett muttered. My phone started going off, and I looked and saw it was Rosalie. "Tell her you haven't seen me since school." Emmett said, going into the other room.

"Hello?" I answered finally.

"Is Emmett there with you?" God she was so bitchy sounding.

"No, Rosalie. I haven't seen him since I left school. He had been talking about going to Logan's house though last time we talked." I replied.

"Hmph." she hung up. I texted Logan telling him if she called him then he needed to cover for Emmett. He was the only other person to really associate with the Cullens other than Bella. Logan knew that Rosalie controlled Emmett and everything, he just didn't know that they were vampires. He responded, saying he would.

"Logan's covering for you." I said, going into the kitchen.

"Good." Emmett replied. He sat food on the table and motioned for me to eat it. I groaned but did as he said.


End file.
